Usuario:TruthPower
Sobre mi Yo me inicie en FANDOM, el 24-25 de julio, ya que me inicie un minuto antes de las doce, asi que el 24.. yo era una chica que no sabia tanto... solo unas pequeñas cosas como el: MediaWiki - Editor visual. Pero algun dia sere una Vanguard, que se preocupe por sus usuarios, sere la mejor. Abajo añadire canciones que me gustan porque estan buenas y me ayudan a superar cosas. Canciones uwu Rap God Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings But I'm only going to get this one chance Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on) Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble, And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances You were just what the doctor ordered I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes I got a laptop in my back pocket My pen'll go off when I half-cock it Got a fat knot from that rap profit Made a living and a killing off it Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his nut-sack I'm an MC still as honest But as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, killaholic (Kill 'em all with) This slickety, gibbedy, hibbedy hip hop You don't really wanna get into a pissing match with this rappidy rap Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, pack backpack rap, yep, yackidy-yac The exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing That I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a Maxipad It's actually disastrously bad For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard Everybody want the key and the secret to rap immortality like I have got Well, to be truthful the blueprint's simply rage and youthful exuberance Everybody loves to root for a nuisance Hit the earth like an asteroid, did nothing but shoot for the moon since MC's get taken to school with this music Cause I use it as a vehicle to bust a rhyme Now I lead a new school full of students Me? I'm a product of Rakim, Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N- -W.A, Cube, hey, Doc, Ren, Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim Inspired enough to one day grow up, blow up and be in a position To meet Run DMC and induct them into the motherfuckin' Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame Even though I walk in the church and burst in a ball of flames Only Hall of Fame I be inducted in is the alcohol of fame On the wall of shame You fags think it's all a game 'til I walk a flock of flames Off of planking, tell me what in the fuck are you thinking? Little gay looking boy So gay I can barely say it with a straight face looking boy You witnessing a massacre Like you watching a church gathering take place looking boy Oy vey, that boy's gay, that's all they say looking boy You get a thumbs up, pat on the back And a way to go from your label everyday looking boy Hey, looking boy, what you say looking boy? I got a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy I'mma work for everything I have Never ask nobody for shit, get outta my face looking boy Basically boy you're never gonna be capable To keep up with the same pace looking boy 'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard So you be Thor and I'll be Odin, you rodent, I'm omnipotent Let off then I'm reloading immediately with these bombs I'm totin' And I should not be woken I'm the walking dead, but I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating But I got your mom deep throating I'm out my ramen noodle, we have nothing in common, poodle I'm a doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil It's me, my honesty's brutal But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though For good at least once in a while So I wanna make sure somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle Enough rhymes to maybe to try and help get some people through tough times But I gotta keep a few punchlines just in case cause even you unsigned Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime I know there was a time where once I Was king of the underground, but I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind So I crunch rhymes, but sometimes when you combine Appeal with the skin color of mine You get too big and here they come trying to, Censor you like that one line I said on "I'm Back" from the Marshall Mathers LP One where I tried to say I take seven kids from Columbine Put 'em all in a line, add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine See if I get away with it now that I ain't as big as I was, but I've Morphed into an immortal coming through the portal You're stuck in a time warp from 2004 though And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for You're pointless as Rapunzel with fucking cornrows You're like normal, fuck being normal And I just bought a new Raygun from the future To just come and shoot ya like when Fabolous made Ray J mad 'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag at Maywhether's pad Singin' to a man while they played piano Man, oh man, that was a 24/7 special on the cable channel So Ray J went straight to the radio station the very next day "Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you" Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad) Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman Innovative and I'm made of rubber So that anything you saying ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you I'm never stating, more than never demonstrating How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated I make elevating music, you make elevator music Oh, he's too mainstream Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it It's not hip hop, it's pop, cause I found a hella way to fuse it With rock, shock rap with Doc Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it I don't know how to make songs like that I don't know what words to use Let me know when it occurs to you While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you How many verses I gotta murder to, Prove that if you're half as nice at songs you can sacrifice virgins too uh! School flunkie, pill junky But look at the accolades the skills brung me Full of myself, but still hungry I bully myself cause I make me do what I put my mind to And I'm a million leagues above you, ill when I speak in tongues But it's still tongue in cheek, fuck you I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel, I'm asleep in the front seat Bumping Heavy D and the Boys, still chunky, but funky But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling Angels fight with devils, here's what they want from me They asking me to eliminate some of the women hate But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred that I had Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation And understand the discrimination But fuck it, life's handing you lemons, make lemonade then But if I can't batter the women how the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then? Don't mistake it for Satan It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas And take a vacation to trip a broad And make her fall on her face and don't be a retard Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God? When I'm Gone Yo, it's my life, my own words I guess Have you ever loved someone so much You'd give an arm for Not the expression, no Literally give an arm for When they know they're your heart And you know you are their armor And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma Turns right around and bites you And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you What happens when you become the main source of her pain "Daddy look what I made" "Dad's gotta go catch a plane" "Daddy where's mommy? I can't find mommy, where is she?" "I don't know, go play, Hailie baby, your daddy's busy Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gon write itself" I give you one underdog, and you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother who's the spittin' image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah baby Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me But tonight, Shady's rock-a-bye baby And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back I keep havin' this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on a swing, she keeps screamin', she don't want me to sing "You're makin' mommy cry, why, why is mommy cryin'" "Baby, daddy ain't leavin' no more, Daddy you're lyin' You always say that, you always say this is the last time But you ain't leavin' no more daddy, you're mine" She's pilin' boxes in front of the door tryin' to block it "Daddy please, daddy, don't leave, daddy, no, stop it" Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "This will keep you safe daddy, take it with ya" I look up, it's just me standin' in the mirror These fuckin' walls must be talkin', 'cause man I can hear 'em They're sayin', "you got one more chance to do right And it's tonight, now go out and show em that you love 'em before it's too late" And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It turns to a stage, they're gone and the spotlight is on and I'm singin' And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back Sixty thousand people all jumpin' out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwin' roses at my feet I take a bow, and thank you all for comin out They're screamin' so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seein' "Daddy, its me, help mommy, her wrists are bleedin'" But baby we're in Sweden How did you get to Sweden? "I followed you daddy You told me that you weren't leavin' You lied to me dad, and now you made mommy sad And I bought you this coin, it says number one dad That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin" "I get the point, fine, me and mommy are goin'" "But baby wait, it's too late dad, you made your choice Now go out there and show em that you love em more than us That's what they want They want you, Marshall They keep screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep Just take another pill, yeah I bet you you will! You rap about it, yeah word, kid keep it real" I hear a applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closin' on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground Cock it, put it to my brain, scream Die Shady! And pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes The plane that I was supposed to be on, crashes, and burns to ashes That's when I wake up Alarm clock's ringing, there's birds singin' It's spring and Hailie's outside swingin' I walk right up to Kim and kiss her tell her I miss her Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister almost as if to say And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' And I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain, just smile back